Linus' security blanket
Linus' security blanket was featured prominently in many of Charles M. Schulz's Peanuts comic stips from the 1960s, 1970s and 1980s. In those strips, Linus could be seen carrying the blanket around and sucking his thumb. Storylines involved Lucy trying to do away with the blanket, disapproval of it from Linus and Lucy's unseen grandmother and Snoopy frequently trying to take it for himself. Toward the end of the strip's run, however, the secutiry blanket appeared less and less, usually only when a crucial plot point in the strip required it, and it seems that Linus was starting to outgrow it. Uses Linus's blanket has the ability to be reshaped into nearly any form and be put to many different uses. These are: security blanket (primary use), a stylish neck scarf, a quilt for Lucy's doll's bed (she cut a square out from the middle of the blanket), various representational shapes for a "flannelgraph" (Lucy at work with her scissors), flannel squares to clean Linus' glasses (Lucy and her scissors), Lucy's kite, a penguin, a parachute, two sports coats (one for Snoopy and one for Woodstock), a hospital robe for Spike, a cowboy's neckerchief, a bullfighter's cape, a whip or insect swatter ("fastest blanket in the West"), a pool table felt, a hammock, a big bow tie, a slingshot, second base, Dracula's cape, a bunny, a monster that hisses at Lucy and attacks her (the blanket's own transformation), a "paper" airplane, and a cummerbund. In the world of the television specials, Linus most famously turned his blanket into a shepherd's headdress, in A Charlie Brown Christmas. Characters' opinions on the blanket Linus In the early years, Linus loved his blanket, and carried it everywhere, and was not embarrassed by it. He could not survive without it, and really suffered when it was being washed. However, in the later years, Linus seemed to want to get rid of it, even though he knew he was a mess without it. He once tried to get Charlie Brown, and Snoopy to take his blanket and not give it back no matter how much he begs for it. He was upset when Charlie Brown gave into him and returned the blanket, and became a mess when Snoopy did not return it. However, when he realized he was cured from his blanket, he was thrilled, and upset when Charlie Brown bought him a new one. In another storyline in April 11, 1983, when Linus cured himself from his blanket, he was so proud of himself, that he started going door to door to tell everyone he's cured. He even opened up a clinic to help people get rid of their security blanket. However, he became upset when something made him nervous, making him need his blanket again. Lucy Lucy hates Linus's blanket. She always tries to get Linus to get rid of it. One time, she buried it, making Linus go crazy. Charlie Brown suggested to Linus that he just use a dishtowel, but Linus said to that, "Would you give a starving dog a rubber bone?" Linus and Snoopy both dug up the town, and finally Snoopy found it. Another time, Lucy made a kite out of Linus's blanket, but then accidentally let go of it. It was eventually saved by the Coast Guard while floating on the Pacific Ocean and was returned to Linus. Rerun Rerun has often expressed embarrassment at Linus' dependency on his blanket. One time, he told Linus and Lucy that when other children asked him if his older brother carried a security blanket, he responded by claiming to be an only child. On other occasions, he has told both Linus and Snoopy that he was unable to view Linus as a role model because of the blanket. Rerun has even gone so far as to taunt Linus by referring to the blanket as his "sucking rag." Rerun also refused to bring a blanket for nap time in his kindergarten class, telling his teacher that Linus was the only one in their family to carry a blanket, and that he did not wish to end up like his brother. Charlie Brown ﻿Charlie Brown has a more neutral opinion of the blanket. He doesn't care that much if Linus has his blanket or not. He just wants Linus to be comfortable. One example of this is, Linus told Charlie Brown, to take his blanket and not give it back no matter how much he begs for it. Charlie Brown agrees, but gives it back to Linus right when he asks for it back, which gets Linus upset. On some occasions, Charlie Brown has actually used the blanket for his own personal security. For instance, on August 13, 1955, when Violet insulted him, Charlie Brown held onto Linus' blanket, and sucked his thumb along with Linus. On another occasion, on March 26, 1997, after losing the first baseball game of the season, Linus lent Charlie Brown his blanket, because Charlie Brown felt insecure. Snoopy Snoopy often tries to take Linus's blanket by running up and trying to grab it out of his hand. This really annoys Linus. In one storyline, Linus asked Snoopy to take his blanket, and not to give it back no matter how much he begged Snoopy for it. Snoopy loved watching Linus beg. Snoopy then made the blanket into two sport coats (one for him and one for Woodstock). The next day, Linus realized he was cured but then Charlie Brown felt bad about what happened, and bought Linus a new blanket. Linus screamed and said "Now I'm hooked again!" to which Charlie Brown just replied, "I thought I was doing the right thing." Linus's Blanket Hating Grandmother As her name suggests, Linus's blanket hating grandmother hates Linus's security blanket. Any time she visits the Van Pelt house, Linus must hide his blanket so she doesn't take it. Linus always dreads her visits. Sometimes, she is successful in stealing it, but Linus will always find a way to take it back. Linus also has tricks so she won't find it, such as using a decoy blanket. Frieda Unlike many characters, Frieda liked Linus's blanket. She once said "If it makes you feel secure, then you '''should '''carry it with you", Linus responded by kissing her, and Frieda said "I have natrually curly hair". However a few weeks later she said that even if she likes the blanket, Linus's thumb sucking makes her nauseous. Miss Othmar Even though Linus really likes Miss Othmar, he does not like her attitude towards his blanket. On October 15, 1959, after the storyline where Linus fell in love with Miss Othmar, he found out she does not like his blanket. Charlie Brown said to Lucy "This means Linus is going to have to choose between his blanket and Miss Othmar, doesn't it?" Just then Linus walked by holding his blanket and said, "Who's Miss Othmar?" so it is clear which one he chose.However, even after that happened, Linus still really liked her. In another storyline in 1962, Miss Othmar, did not like Linus constantly bringing blanket to school. Linus told Charlie Brown he made an agrrement with her, saying, "I'd give up my blanket if she gave up biting her nails" to which Miss Othmar put down her head in shame. However, Miss Othmar actually did give up biting her nails, but let Linus keep his blanket anyway. Miss Othmar told Linus that he should not take it to school anymore, but it was alright to have it at home. As a result, Linus went back to loving Miss Othmar. External links *Linus first appears with his blanket in the Peanuts comic strip from June 1, 1954. Category:Recurring themes Category:Linus